


Queen in Costume: Assembled

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Freddie would make an awesome Iron Man, Gen, I'm Not Ashamed, Queen as the Avengers, i'm such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a total dork, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen in Costume: Assembled

"Are you almost done in there?" Brian asked, knocking impatiently on the door.

"Just a minute," Roger replied. "I'm trying to decide if I should wear the helmet or not."

"Forget the helmet, we're going to be late."

"Fine." The door opened, revealing Roger clad in his Thor costume, twirling his hammer idly. "Ready to go."

"Alright then. Meet you at the car. John's driving."  
\-----------------  
"Shame these don't actually work," Freddie mused, tapping the boots of his costume against the ground. "Otherwise, I could have just flown here."

"And I'm sure you'd make quite the entrance," Roger chuckled. He looked over at John, who was fiddling with his bow. "Isn't Veronica coming?"

"Yeah, but she said she's going to be late," the bassist replied.

"Unfortunately, Jim is, too," Freddie chimed in. "I wonder what hero he picked--ah, Mary!"

"Hello, boys!" Mary greeted her ex and his friends cheerfully. "Glad you could make it."

"Nice Scarlet Witch costume," commented Brian.

"Thanks! I had a little difficulty deciding between this or Black Widow." Mary sighed. "Theme parties. So, I see you boys picked the Avengers."

"It was either this or the Fantastic Four, and I couldn't come up with a good Thing costume," John explained. "They all looked horrific."

"Not to mention Freddie making jokes about what he'd do if he really could turn invisible," Roger added. "And about the Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic being married." He chuckled. "Brian went so red."

"I know he was just teasing, but..."

"Hey!" came a voice from behind them. The group turned to see someone in a Spider-Man outfit approaching, holding a punch glass. "You made it! Great party, huh?"

"Adam?" Brian asked, eyebrow raised. "Is that you?"

Now-identified, Adam nodded. "I heard you were going as the Avengers, so..." He stopped, trailing off as Freddie lifted the faceplate of his costume

"Well, then," John said with a sigh. "I believe it's time to get the fanboying over with."


End file.
